


Everything I Know I learned from watching Poldark

by Lionsmane



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This list doesn't mention characters by name but it is referring to all of them :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane/pseuds/Lionsmane
Summary: Just a fun list my friend and I started and kept as we watched the second season together on Sunday evenings over chips and red wine.  I'm sure it's been done by others (and probably done better) but here it is anyway!  My little contribution for a quick Holiday read. :))





	

1\. Learn to swim.

  
2\. Do not go down into a waterlogged copper mine if you cannot swim.

  
3\. Loyalty is worth more than material wealth.

  
4\. Some things can be bought. Some cannot. Do not allow yourself to be one of the things that can.

  
5\. Watch out for old ladies with Tarot cards.

  
6\. Watch out for physicians with bleeding bowls.

  
7\. Don’t gamble.

  
8\. Mining is exactly the same as gambling.

  
9\. If you must borrow money, be careful who you borrow it from.

  
10\. Don’t go out by yourself in a rowboat on the ocean when you are nine months pregnant.

  
11\. Honesty is always the best policy, except if you are in a courtroom.

  
12\. Endearingly nice people always end up dying young.

  
13\. Nasty irritating people never seem to die.

  
14\. Insults are best when delivered in perfect English and accompanied with a smile and a bow.

  
15\. “Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.” does NOT mean you marry the enemy.

  
16\. If your lover says they are going to marry someone else, wait at least twenty four hours before going to see them.

  
17\. In fact, wait twenty four hours after ANY heartbreaking news before making ANY life changing decisions, like, say, joining the Navy.

  
18\. In 18th Century Cornwall there were a lot of fish in the sea. Literally.

  
19\. Boxing lessons are silly.

  
20\. A woman can pack as fierce a punch as a man, particularly if it’s unexpected.

  
21\. Learn to bake. Baked goods make everything better.

  
22\. Sing your favorite songs often.

  
23\. Don’t wear beauty spots. Just don’t.

  
24\. Keep communicating with your spouse, even when you don’t feel like it.

  
25\. Don’t criticize your spouse, even if you feel like it.

  
26\. Love who you want no matter what people think.

  
27\. If you get drunk in town, walk home. The horse will find its way back.

  
28\. Everybody deserves a second chance once you’ve paid your debt to society.

  
29\. 18th Century prisons sucked.

  
30\. Love beyond your station.

  
31\. “...existence was a cycle of difficulties to be met and obstacles to be surmounted.” (From the book)

  
32\. If you have long beautiful hair, let it blow around for its best effect.

  
33\. The heart knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
